Legendary Super Saiyan
In Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, the audience is introduced to Broly, who is--as the title suggests--the Legendary Super Saiyan, a warrior that tales tell is truly the strongest fighting being in history. Broly's final transformation puts him in a class of his own. The result is a Super Saiyan with a seemingly endless supply of ki. Beyond his initial Super Saiyan transformation, Broly's final form is very similar to an Ultra Super Saiyan, but without the same physical flaws of massive chi consumption and speed loss. This form has many advantages when compared to the other Super Saiyan forms, as it requires no chi consumption, gives the user phenomenal strength and speed, and constantly raises the user's power as long as they remain in the Legendary Super Saiyan form. In this form Broly's size, muscle mass and power therein are far beyond that of any regular Super Saiyan (the ground quakes beneath his feet as he walks). His aura becomes electric green in color, and is so forceful that it can displace solid matter. During the initial transformation, there were bio-electrical discharges comparable to lightning bolts due to the sudden massive increase in energy flow and steady increase of power, which will overwhelm the user if it is allowed to continue, but these dissipated when Broly's power stabilized by releasing a large wave of energy to burn up the excess in order to prevent his energy from overflowing. Additionally, his irises and pupils seemingly disappear (metaphorically this is called "blind rage"). His transformation magnifies the power of all of his attacks, without drawbacks. In fact, Broly was so powerful, that he was able to take down two Full-Power Super Saiyans, two Ascended Super Saiyans, and a Super Namek. He also battles Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Broly: Second Coming and completely dominates though to Gohan's credit his blows managed to cause him some level of injury. It is also stated in the OVA, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans that a Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed the Saiyans' original home planet. Appearance and Power In this form Broly grows to enormous size. His muscle mass, strength, power, and speed grows exponentially. Broly's hair in this form is very wild and glowed green in color; it would later be a natural, golden-yellow when the effects of the device on his head wore off. His pupils seemingly disappear and his skin takes a shiny-golden glow. While in this state, Broly's speed, power, force, energy, and strength have augmented drastically. Known users * Broly Trivia * Every time Broly transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form he causes the sky and the environment to change color twice often ending in a gray/dark blue look. * In Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's hair momentarily turned a lime-green color just before he turned into the Legendary Super Saiyan. * It is believed by some fans that this form has strength equal to that of a Super Saiyan 3. Broly vs Goten vs Goku There are still many arguments as to who really is the Super Saiyan of legend (not the suggested form). Its obvious that Broly is the so called, "Legendary" Super Saiyan because of his odd yet amazing power, but on the other hand, Goku reaches almost all of the known levels of the Super Saiyan form (besides the Legendary Super Saiyan, for obvious reasons). Throughout the series there have been many different stories about the true legend, some very different from others. While Goten Born with amazing power Himself which is very similar to that of a Legendary Super Saiyan. Goten as a child was shown to have equal power to broly when Goten Saved trunks from broly and both Goten and Broly face off in the air with Goten leading the battle. which would lead many fans to think if Goten can battle with broly one on one wouldnt that make him stronger then broly as a child, which would mean Goten was born with a higher Powerlevel then the legendary Super Saiyan. So who is the true Legendary Super Saiyan? Goten, Goku or Broly? Category:Saiyans